


Love at First Sight.

by YugiohFan316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is about to fall in love at Duel Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight.

Tara Yuki was Jaden's Older Sister, She was carrying a heavy stack of books, and was rushing to her first duel class, until she bumped into someone, and all the books fell to the ground. 

"Oh i'm sorry, I'm sorry", Tara Yuki said as she got down and started picking the books up. 

"Oh that's OK, I wasn't watching where i was going either", a voice replied.

Tara had just about had all of her books, until she saw one laying in the middle, she was just about to reach for it, not knowing another hand was also reaching for it, Suddenly their hands touched each-other, They looked-up at each-other, Tara saw a boy with blue hair and purple eyes, she looked at him, he looked at her. 

"Um, I think that's mine", Tara said. 

"Oh it sure is", The boy replied.


End file.
